The present invention relates to a device for determining an occlusal plane for teeth positioning for dental prostheses.
The determination of the occlusal plane of a patient for subsequent making of a dental prosthesis is a complicated process which involves placing into a patient's mouth a base plate with a plastic material so as to rest on remaining front teeth of an upper jaw or to be visually aligned with a lip line. The occlusal surface is then determined visually by operator. There are no devices which can insure an objective, completely accurate, and simple determination of the occlusal plane. It is believed that such devices would be highly desirable since they would significantly shorten the process of determination and increase its accuracy.